


Free day

by Oixstachio116



Series: Gwenvid week 2018! [7]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Finally finished!, Free day, gwenvid - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oixstachio116/pseuds/Oixstachio116
Summary: David and Gwen get a bit time off.





	Free day

**Author's Note:**

> YAAY last thing to finish!  
> Wow my motivation is so low it's in hell right now

David and Gwen finally got a bit time off. The kids had been causing more trouble than usual today and quartmaster offered watching them for a few hours. Both the counselors didn't feel comfortable with that but he threatened them.

What were they doing with their free time? David enjoying nature and Gwen stuck in nature with him, reading some book about vampires.

David sighed contently. Feeling the cool breeze of the day, the leaves of the tree shaded them from the beating sun.

"This is nice isn't it?" He said. His voice was a lot calmer then Gwen had ever heard before. A bit surprised she nodded.

"Yeah"

Silence fell between them for a few moments.

"Do you think the kids are okay?" He spoke up again.

"Honestly no. Come on David, it's fucking quartmaster! But it's not like he would take no as an answer"

"True"

More silence.

David and Gwen hadn't spoken about what happened in the cellar last week. David didn't know how to feel. Uneasiness? Happiness? Embarrassment? He wasn't sure.

"So.."

"Hm?" Gwen looked away from her book to look at him. David felt like her gaze pierce through him. It wasn't a mad or annoyed look, more confused and tired.

"Do you remember last week..?"

"Which part of it?"

"The uh..cellar"

Gwen blushed madly at the memory. And turned away from him.

"Um, y-yeah. What about it..?"

Even more silence.

"..can we do it again?" David asked so quietly she almost didn't hear it. 

She didn't answer. Just kept her gaze at her book. God, David was giving her those sad puppy eyes again wasn't he?

"I don't know, David"

"Oh.."

Gwen felt her grip about her book tighten.

"David"

"Yeah?-"

David got cut off by her lips crashing into his again.

When she pulled away David's eyes were wide and sparkling.

She chuckled and hugged him close. She leaned into his neck as he hugged her back.

They could hear the kids screaming and quartmaster yelling at them from the camp. Something about Jews and murder.

"We should probably go check on the kids, huh?" She asked quietly.

David nodded and let go of her.

Once they got back they found out quartmaster had tried to kill Neil, and convert all the kids into Jewish people. 

After that they never left him alone with the kids again.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again: did they have sex in that cellar? I'll let you decide ùvú


End file.
